Perturbadas emociones, enfermos corazones
by Lady Orochi
Summary: "Un sindrome es un conjunto de sintomas que presenta alguna enfermedad con cierto significado y que por sus caracteristicas posee cierta identidad..." Varios personajes, algunas parejas, mal summary u.u Personaje s  según ultima actualizacion  3/9


Hola, soy yo de nuevo O.O incriblemente publicando una nueva retorcida idea loca. En estos precisos instantes en los que me daba un respiro del trabajo tratando de calmar mi dolor de cabeza decidi subir esto. Es otro de mis taaaantos proyectos en los que empiezo, pauso por falta de tiempo y cuando tengo alguna oportunidad de escribir ya se me fue la idea xD asi que antes de que eso pase lo subire, para que al menos al ver mi historia publicada y sin actualizar me remuerda la conciencia -terminare sex is not love antes de que se acabe el mundo, lo juro ;_;-

Se tratará de una serie de historias cortas sobre los miembros del Axis asi como de los aliados, relacionandose a algun Sindrome Mental (salvo uno, al que le tuve que acomodar otra cosa xD) y variaran de viñetas a oneshot, algunas contendran parejas -como esta- y otras no. Mi intencion es publicar uno cada semana dando un total de 9 que ya tengo planeados y definidos. Obviamente tenia que empezar con un UsUk, no fue un Gerita por que ya publique uno con una tematica un tanto parecida -Sindrome de Estocolmo- y no quise sonar repetitiva. La verdad nunca me plantee escribir sobre otros personajes Hetalianos, pero debido a un golpe bajo a mi amor por el UsUk me entraron las ganas de explorar otros fandoms xD

Ya mejor corto el rollo y regreso a trabajar u.u Espero que llame su atención y se animen a leer los otros que subire n_n

**Disclaimer:** ...No lo dire, no pueden obligarme a aceptarlo ¬¬U

Oh, por cierto si conocen un fic llamado Psicología Hetaliana: Consultorio Reservado les aseguro que lo mio no fue plagio y que las perspectivas son diferentes. Y si no, leanselo tambien para convencerse ;D

**Advertencias: **Algunos traumas existenciales, malas analogias en los subtitulos, una que otra falta de ortografia... Nada de peligro, creo .-.

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

><p><strong>Síndrome de Munchausen<strong>

"_Es una enfermedad mental que consiste en la simulación o la creación artificial de dolencias, síntomas o enfermedades en busca de atención y cuidados. El problema va más allá de la simulación deshonesta, se trata de un problema psicológico complejo, asociado a problemas emocionales graves generados en la niñez"_

**ALICE IN THE DEATH WORLD**

No es que sea de particular importancia para los demás. Simplemente les parece algo curioso a los que ya llevan tiempo de conocerlo, la manera en cómo su comportamiento ha sufrido esa "extraña" variante.

Inglaterra no es alguien débil ni mucho menos, aun cuando sus enemigos traten de menospreciarlo y enterrar en el olvido sus glorias pasadas. Ha logrado salir avante de innumerables situaciones duras negándose a buscar ayuda y levantarse luego de encontrarse completamente acabado.

Él no es débil, quizá simplemente con el tiempo se volvió estúpido.

Pues sigue siendo arrogante, cínico y endemoniadamente orgulloso, como cuando el mundo estuvo a sus pies. Menos con _él_, porque a diferencia de sus peleas con el francés en donde muerde, escupe y rasguña si es necesario para defender su "honor" con ese _él_ lanza amenazas que no se cumplen, se encapricha, hace rabietas y las lagrimas asoman a sus ojos luego de una batalla de insultos y palabras hirientes como si se tratara de un inocente desvalido.

Pero no se aleja. Siempre regresa por más.

Tal pareciera que busca su propio sufrimiento, esa es la impresión que les da al resto.

Pero no es masoquismo, porque Inglaterra no encuentra placer en el simple hecho de _sufrir. _

No

Su enfermo placer viene después, cuando un par de fuertes brazos se cierran en torno a su cuerpo, cuando esa boca que le hiere murmura sobre su oído una disculpa hipócrita para que le permita morderlo, chuparlo y devorarlo succionándole la vida, cuando unos ojos azules le perforan el alma e incendian su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a cenizas, que luego el otro recoge y atesora como algo sumamente precioso.

Cuando le dice que estará ahí para cuidarlo y que lo protegerá siempre; que no lo dejará solo nunca más.

Cuando le dice que será su héroe. Solo suyo.

Y si debe permitirle herirle y sufrir un poco para que el otro se redima, pues que así sea.

**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-**********************************

**Munchausen by Poxy**

"_Por delegación o por poder, esta forma es la más conocida del trastorno; en el cual un adulto provoca o hace fingir las enfermedades a una tercera persona que está bajo su control (generalmente se trata de niños pero puede presentarse contra adultos) para mostrarse ante los demás como una persona devota y con una abnegación poco común."_

**HANCOCK***

Por mucho que les gustaría negar hasta su existencia, no les queda más remedio que tener siempre un ojo sobre él para que sus estupideces no acaben perjudicándoles, en la medida de lo posible, cosa que rara vez funciona a decir verdad.

Él hacia oídos sordos a comentarios que criticaran su manera de actuar, pues estaba convencido de que sus acciones eran correctas y su fuerza estaba encaminada a hacer el bien. Aunque era de todos sabido que eso estaba enfocado a _una persona en particular. _Hecho que todos dejaban pasar deliberadamente, si ayudaba a desviar su atención de ellos mismos.

El infeliz obviamente lo hacía a propósito.

Estados Unidos es un país fuerte, desafortunadamente nadie puede ignorar eso. Como una cruel broma del karma que hizo a naciones con tanta historia y sufrimientos sobrellevados, técnicamente someterse ante un niño que ni siquiera sabia lo que era la vida de verdad. Nadie sabe aun como fue capaz de lograr tanto sin resentir los daños que todos los demás tuvieron que padecer para hacerse un lugar en el mundo. Pero la peor parte de todo es esa maldita _necesidad _suya de hacerse notar, de meterse donde no lo llaman. De creerse indispensable, sin querer darse cuenta de que es el causante de más de la mitad de los problemas que pretende resolver. Detrás de ese rostro aparentemente inocente, de esa actitud infantil e incluso estúpida debía ocultarse un monstruo, un demonio. Y muchos se lamentan de no haberlo destruido cuando aun tenían la oportunidad.

Pero no es sadismo, porque Estados Unidos no disfruta con ver sufrir a los _demás._

No

Su placer más grande viene de ese cuerpo que aunque fuerte, se somete por completo a la necesidad de su tacto, que gime y se retuerce debajo suyo, de esos ojos esmeralda que le suplican silenciosamente que calme el dolor de las heridas que él mismo le ha provocado, que las lama, que las bese, que lo sane y lo proteja.

Que sea su héroe. Solo suyo.

Y si debe herirle un poco para que el otro lo admita, pues que así sea.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Ya saben, por la peli de Will Smith ._. No me maten.

Prometo que por cada review escribire _un poco_ menos mal :D (?)


End file.
